


Игроки

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>это чистая мифология и концентрированный эпос - моего вообще ничего х)<br/>налоги BBC, Гейману и почившим цивилизациям уплачены с процентами.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Игроки

**Author's Note:**

> это чистая мифология и концентрированный эпос - моего вообще ничего х)  
> налоги BBC, Гейману и почившим цивилизациям уплачены с процентами.

Демон подбросил в руке спелое зеленое яблоко.

\- Смертные считают, что их души подобны яблокам.

Ответом ему была лишь вскинутая в недоумении бровь.

\- Половинкам, - продолжил Майкрофт, аккуратно разрезая фрукт, - считают, будто для каждого человека существует идеальная пара. Будто души, прежде чем прийти в мир, рассекаются пополам. Будто обречены на вечные скитания в попытках обрести друг друга.

\- В мире миллиарды людей, - улыбнулся ангел, расставляя фигуры на доске. В конце концов, они были знакомы уже шесть тысяч лет и стали почти друзьями. Правда, вот это конкретное яблоко его слегка нервировало. - А потом, ты ведь не считаешь, что это могло быть частью Его плана?

Майкрофт слишком давно покинул рай и уже не был ни в чем уверен: он почти не помнил ни музыки, ни лика Отца. И не смог бы поручиться, что сожалеет об этом.

\- Все не так просто, - ответил Майкрофт, - представь себе, что они нашли друг друга, а что дальше? Думаешь, составят единое целое и заживут в мире и согласии?

\- Ну да. Любовь побеждает все, разве нет? - удивился ангел, поправляя воротник пальто. 

Очень давно они заключили соглашение, Лестрейд взывал к _светлому_ в людях, отстаивая Добро и Справедливость, именно поэтому последние несколько веков он, в прямом смысле стоял на страже порядка, а Майкрофт решил, что Большая политика – наиболее подходящий инструмент, чтобы _искушать_ человека. Раз в сто лет они встречались, чтобы подвести итоги и сыграть партию в шахматы. Проигравший обязывался закончить вековые отчеты за оба лагеря.

\- Нет.

\- Пари?

\- Прекрасно. Две чистые души приходят в мир, а как мир поступает с ними? - Майкрофт с хрустом откусил кусок от половинки, - мир не статичен. И жесток. Он всё перемалывает под себя. Тем или иным способом. Cмотри…

Демон протянул руку к фигуре и сделал ход. Джон Уотсон, от которого зависел результат игры, уже получил срочный вызов и выбежал на передовую. Туда, где его ожидала пуля, подготовленная Лестрейдом. Пуля не причинит ему слишком много вреда, но заставит Джона покинуть армию до того, как он познает все ужасы войны и потеряет душу. Майкрофт щелкнул кнопкой часов, - человек сделал шаг, а через мгновение упал, сраженный пулей. 

\- Он на белой клетке, его душа чиста, - удовлетворенно сказал Грегори, откинувшись на стуле в ожидании ответного хода.  
\- Интересно, - сказал Холмс, и перенес Джона в Лондон, где человек должен был почувствовать себя лишним и одиноким и, весьма вероятно, закончить жизнь самоубийством.

Лестрейд озадаченно нахмурился – если этот доктор перейдет на черное, он его потеряет, а Джон Уотсон мог спасти множество жизней и совершить еще много хорошего. Нельзя было потерять такой экземпляр. Ангел просчитал несколько вариантов и столкнул Джона с юношей. Грег возлагал на этого юношу большие надежды – Шерлок, честно говоря, был одним из Его любимых творений, их знакомство должно было пойти Джону на пользу, во всяком случае, избавить его от одиночества. 

\- Что будешь делать? – Ангел самодовольно щелкнул кнопкой часов. Шерлок и Джон встретились, и следующий шаг сделали уже вместе.

Он откусил от другой половинки и на некоторое время замолчал, снова сосредоточившись на игре. 

\- Ничего, дорогой мой, сейчас я все исправлю, - демон послал навстречу Шерлоку таксиста. И вот детектив с любопытством рассматривает пилюлю. Майкрофт прекрасно знал все пороки своих подопечных, Шерлок всегда велся на его провокации. Беспокойство за друга вынудило Джона поднять пистолет и совершить хладнокровное убийство. Поступок, который загнал его в самую середину черной клетки.

\- Я веду, - тиканье часов в тишине было почти оглушительным.

\- Хм… - Грегори от напряжения даже снял пальто, потом прошелся взад-вперед по комнате и, наконец, удовлетворенно хмыкнул – навстречу Джону двинулись китайские контрабандисты, Шерлок спас ему жизнь, и следующие несколько шагов они уверенно преодолели исключительно по белым клеткам.

\- Что скажешь на это? - демон прищурился и сделал ход Мориарти. Он должен был повергнуть город в хаос, завладеть вниманием Шерлока и подорвать доверие Джона, разрушив до основания все, к чему они так долго шли, - идеально.  
\- И не мечтай, - Лестрейд снова щелкнул часами. Джон совершил самопожертвование, а опасность, пережитая вместе, перевела их отношения на совершенно новый уровень. Образовавшийся тандем навеки закрепил Шерлока и Джона на белой стороне. – Мат!

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - Майкрофт сложил две половинки яблока и с хрустом откусил. 

Лестрейд долго и внимательно смотрел на него, а затем расхохотался.

\- Ты опять обманул меня, Холмс! Шесть тысяч лет, а я все еще ведусь на твои провокации.

\- Теперь они подходят друг другу идеально. Потому что мир их обкусывал не поодиночке, а вместе, друг мой. Надеюсь, аналогия ясна?

\- Более чем. Надо же, какая романтика…

\- В таком случае, тебя ждут отчеты.

\- Отчеты подождут, - сказал Грегори. Они с Майкрофтом знакомы уже шесть тысяч лет и прошли вместе через многое, а теория требует фактических доказательств, в конце концов, может именно в этом и был Его замысел?

***

\- Кстати, это яблоко, оно все не дает мне покоя.

\- Яблоко?

\- Ну да… подожди… - внезапная догадка озарила его лицо, и казалась тем вернее, чем тише вел себя Майкрофт. – Зачем ты отобрал у них яблоко? Представляешь, что теперь будет?

Холмс довольно улыбнулся, в конце концов, война, пусть Древняя Греция и лежит в другой параллели времени, была ему только на руку.

\- Когда закончишь отчеты, учти, что счет снова открыт.

\- Мерзавец! – восхищенно возмутился Грегори, прикидывая, как можно примерить трех враждующих богинь с наименьшими для человечества потерями.


End file.
